


爱船

by electronicsunray



Category: I-LAND (Korea TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-11
Updated: 2020-09-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:20:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26403340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/electronicsunray/pseuds/electronicsunray
Summary: *药物使用
Relationships: 李建宇/金东奎, 金善宇/金东奎
Kudos: 2





	爱船

金善宇让去商店买牛奶和别的杂货，金东奎给搞砸了。

先是弄丢了记购买清单的纸条。本来一开始放在衬衫口袋里，买着买着纸条就不知跑到哪里去，东西还剩三分之二的要买。金东奎想要是他记忆力特别好该多好，能记得接下来要买的东西，买好全部回家，善宇哥还会夸他做事利落。他高兴高兴，洗洗手就能准备给善宇哥做饭吃了。

善宇哥出门的次数不多，每天要对着显示器工作好几个小时。金东奎还没到打工年龄，家里只有善宇哥在赚钱。

现在这样回家，善宇哥也不骂人，会沉默一会儿，再笑笑说，我们东奎年纪还太小啦，做事还是很粗心。善宇哥很温柔的。但因为这个，金东奎偷偷在卫生间哭好多次。如果做错了事，金东奎还是希望善宇哥揍他一顿比较好。

在商店转了一圈，还是没找到掉的那张纸条。但还好弄丢的不是钱，不然金东奎宁愿到棚户区和没地方住的街友，小猫小狗们住一晚。

那个人凑过来跟金东奎说话时，他正准备到电子收银台前结账。

那人有些鬼祟，左手在衣服口袋里掏啊掏。金东奎很谨慎地盯着他动作，小商店进门没有电子检测器，他最后掏出一把手枪来也不是没可能。

“这是你刚刚在找的东西，是吗？”他问金东奎说。

是那张纸条没错。金东奎很感激地向他道了谢，伸手想去拿，那人笑笑，又把纸条收回去。

金东奎对上他的眼睛。那人眼神平静，带着一点笑意。金东奎欲言又止，想他或许是想要点什么回报。

“很感谢…”金东奎局促道，“但先生，我也没什么可以给你的…。”

“你陪我坐会儿吧。”像是料到答案，他始终看着金东奎，头朝商店门口偏了偏，“我车在外面。”

金东奎没有拒绝。但后来发生的一切证明，那不是个聪明的决定。

金东奎抱着一堆杂货上了男人的车。车内暖气开得很足，他摘下围巾，发现手心里都是汗。男人点了烟抽，没有开窗。金东奎脸撇向窗外，有些昏沉沉。

“抽吗？”男人问金东奎。烟递过来，金东奎看一眼，过滤嘴在车顶灯下湿湿地发着光。他摇摇头。

男人很大方地自我介绍，他叫李建宇，住在这附近。平时去的那间商场今天没营业，所以来了这间小商店购买生活必需品。

金东奎想了想，李建宇可能是住在离他和善宇哥住的地方不远的那所高级公寓。

各地事故发生以来，金东奎和金善宇在封城前，一起逃到这座还未被污染的城市。他们住在非法租户出租的廉租房，冬天天气很冷，暖气供暖不太好，也没人修，金善宇是夏天身体冰凉，冬天如果没有暖气会冻得浑身懒洋洋，一动也不想动的那类人。

金东奎体温比较高，冬天可以缩在金善宇身边帮他取暖。每次他出门采购东西，金善宇都会哭着脸，说东奎不要跑到别处去玩，要早点回来才行哦。出门前他都会紧紧抱下金善宇，直到金善宇拍他的背说东奎啊抱太紧了要喘不过气了，再放开。金东奎知道善宇哥只是在撒娇。他也很高兴善宇哥愿意对他撒娇。因为抱住善宇哥的时候，除了幸福，他也感受不到其他任何。 

金东奎絮絮叨叨地跟李建宇讲了很多，反应过来前，已经在车内坐了快有半小时。他越来越头晕，不知道是因为李建宇的烟还是车内暖烘烘的温度，令人昏昏欲睡。

金东奎靠在副驾驶上，看李建宇捏着的烟头越来越短。很久后李建宇问他，你们的家人呢？

我们没有家人。金东奎茫然道，善宇哥只有我，我也只有善宇哥。 

李建宇无声地笑。金东奎看到他手里的烟灭了。却不知道他是在哪里摁灭的。后来他被压到后车座，李建宇用手掌捂住他的口鼻，手心出了一层浅汗，有一处的皮肤很烫很粗糙，金东奎才明白他是把烟摁灭在了手心。

烟纸里裹的也不是烟草。是天使粉，一种致幻药物。发生事故以来，各类合成药物在黑市大规模出现，稍微花点功夫就能搞到。金善宇不碰那个东西，金东奎也乖乖地听他的话。

烟草已经在市场上消失很久了。据说黑市上还有一些，或许只是谣传。金善宇的爸爸曾用政府给的赔款大量购买黑市烟草，想等待时机以高价卖出去。最后收到的货只是一堆医院免费配发的精神稳定药物，叫抗姆。抗姆的依赖性很强，类似安眠药，药效更弱，但听说初次服用的人能在前几秒看到上帝。

有人曾看到过，还想再见到，但上帝不再出现。最后因为过量服用死亡的新闻报道几乎天天都有。

善宇爸爸后来服用了五十片抗姆自杀。

“至少他最后见到上帝了。”金善宇淡淡地说。他们逃到d市的前一晚，金善宇把剩下的几大包药物埋在家后院。走前还看到野狗去刨那块地，土地被污染，抗姆对狗来说无异于安乐死药。没有狗想安乐死，狗只想一直一直活下去，哪怕全身骨头被打断了，胃被毒穿了洞，全身长了疥疮，没有人再爱它，也还是想不到去死。

金善宇冲过去把野狗赶走，野狗被狠狠踢了几脚，呜咽着跑开了。那嚎叫在午夜显得凄凉无比。

如果我们以后还能回去，金善宇说，那堆药说不定已经长成大树，开了花，结了果。一簇簇抗姆结在树上，谁路过都可以去下来吃，谁都可以见到上帝。一次也够了。

善宇哥也想吗。见到上帝。

不。金善宇摇摇头，手伸得很高，金东奎乖乖弯下身让金善宇摸他的头发。他说，我有东奎就够了。

东奎呢？

我不懂上帝。金东奎说，只要能一直待在善宇哥身边，给善宇哥做好吃的饭，就好高兴。

东奎。金善宇深吸一口气，吐出来的呼吸雾化在冬夜的空气中。他扯金东奎的围巾，要他再弯一点腰。金善宇凑到他脸边，在金东奎脸上很轻地吻了下。金善宇的嘴唇显得冰凉，金东奎忍不住发抖。

东奎，金善宇低声说，哪怕有天我不在了，东奎也要坚强地活着，不要像狗一样去扒别人后院的抗姆药哦。一定要…活到最后才行。

天使粉燃烧的味道在密闭的车内回荡。钻进金善宇的鼻腔，大脑，血管。他努力眨了几下眼睛，没能见到天使或上帝，只想到善宇哥的脸，想家里暖气坏了，善宇哥在家里肯定很冷，肯定在怪我为什么没有早点回家。外面的温度实在太低了，善宇哥一定不要出来找我。

刚刚并肩走时，李建宇比金东奎低一个头，力气却大得惊人，拖着金东奎的身体到车后座，金东奎很吃力地回头，看到他拿出一支注射器，白色粉末在透明液体里沉浮。

李建宇从背后压过来，注射器在金东奎眼前晃，金东奎别开脸。像虫子噬咬般，针头抵到他的后脖子，“你知道吗，”李建宇在他耳后说，“往这里来一针，你就能见到上帝。”

我不信那个。金东奎说。脸埋进车座。想如果我这次真的回不去了，如果像狗一样，最后被人扔在路边，善宇哥找到我的时候，会是怎样的心情呢。

“哈哈，骗你的。怎么舍得用在你身上。”李建宇拍拍金东奎的脸，“你刚刚说你叫什么？” 

李建宇的手指在金东奎背后游走，他浑身都起了一层鸡皮疙瘩。“daniel。”金东奎答。连善宇哥也不知道的名字。自从逃出来后，决定再也不说出口的名字。

“你在骗我。”针头往后颈皮肤里又稍微陷深，金东奎有些绝望。

李建宇的声音没有起伏，“不过算了，daniel也不错。就叫你daniel吧。”

“daniel，你这蠢货。”李建宇终于笑了出来，“跟不认识的人上车，你觉得能有什么好处在等着你？狗狗零食吗？”

“我得回家。”金东奎说。

“家里有人在等？”

金东奎绕开这个问题，“拜托，让我回家。我什么都可以做。” 

金东奎想回头，李建宇猛地把他的头按进车座，针头移到金东奎的耳根，再到太阳穴。天使粉让金东奎失去力气，针头的触感渐渐变得柔软，有些像善宇哥的手指，划过脸，来到嘴唇附近，金东奎依恋地蹭了蹭。

“我是谁。”有人问。

“善宇哥…？”金东奎茫然答道。

脸陷进车座，眼前一片黑暗。针头最后刺进小臂血管，液体被推进身体时，金东奎忍不住呜咽，不是因为疼痛，是有什么东西进到身体，可能会因此而死，金东奎却感到了快乐，甚至略微勃起了些。他为此感到可耻，但很快又像狗狗吐气那样兴奋地喘息起来。

“是春药。”李建宇悄声说。牙齿在金东奎红透耳尖上啃咬着，“混了一点苯环利定，给你的见面礼。”

“这几周我一直在观察你。你大概三天出门采购一次，乘坐公交车，坐四站到你住的公寓。那块有很多违法出租屋。很明显你不是一个人住，你未成年，并不饮酒，但扔在公寓楼下的垃圾袋内经常出现啤酒罐。” 

“谁在养你？”李建宇缓慢地开口，“你刚刚口中的善宇哥吗？”

金东奎很茫然地被翻过身，面对李建宇。李建宇的脸色只些微发白，带点恶作剧般的神情注视着他。

金东奎反应过来，慌乱地想要用手去遮裆部的勃起，他感到无助，又有一股异样的温暖从身体深处涌起，浮到皮肤表面，让他发着抖，毛孔都像要流出蜜来。李建宇的脸变得不再像任何一个人，也可以像任何一个人，他在他脸上努力回避看到金善宇，正因为回避，李建宇的脸最后同金善宇重合，像映在水面，晃荡摇曳，辨不清谁是谁。

“善宇哥…”金东奎小声叫道。

李建宇柔和地笑笑。“是的。我是。”他说。

药物注射后，金东奎的身体内部变得柔软，李建宇没费多少力气进入他体内。他只是一直在哭，有时叫善宇哥，有时又直接叫李建宇的名字，李建宇俯身，看到金东奎的眼睛像触电般失去焦点，剧烈震颤，“不要走不要走、”，李建宇离他稍微远一点，金东奎就会凄惨地大叫。像眼盲的小犬，被任何人捡到都无所谓，哪怕被人毒打，被人虐待，也好过在没有尽头的道路上漫无目的地，孤单地走下去。

金东奎射精几次后开始失禁。李建宇做了充足准备。车后座放了尿垫，车背后也随手能摸到塑料袋。尿液缓缓淌到垫子上，还是溢了部分到车座，李建宇一声不吭地清理。“哥、我很想吐”，金东奎虚弱地缩成一团，李建宇把塑料袋递给金东奎，后者埋进袋中剧烈呕吐，背后的脊骨一起一伏，李建宇手伸过去顺金东奎的背，到最后压着金东奎脸深到塑料袋内，金东奎喉咙发出呼吸不畅的气声，李建宇像没有听到，“东奎啊，”他语气平静，“有见到上帝吗？”

金东奎回到家中，已是晚上九点。

金善宇不在。显示器还亮着，可能刚出去不久，还在附近呼喊着金东奎的名字找他。金东奎缩到沙发上，紧紧贴着沙发靠背，想在善宇哥回来之前，自己都要保持清醒才行。

李建宇最后说，你一定会回来找我。

金东奎没能见到上帝。也许是苯环利定根本没有这个功效，也许是因为他从未想象过上帝的模样，哪怕真的见到，也无法认为那就是上帝。

天使粉带来的幻觉渐渐消失后，金东奎开始感到疼痛。疼痛来自身体内，而不是外部。他渴望外部的疼痛。在被李建宇那样对待时金东奎偏偏失去痛感，一种令人漂浮到世界外的温暖包裹着他。

他知道他还会回去找李建宇。回去寻找那些令人获得奇异温暖的粉末。像细微的灰尘般钻进身体，像感染病毒。但那也是活着。或许李建宇也是那样活着，他要坐好几站公车去到李建宇的高级公寓，或者每三天去商店买杂货时，跟着李建宇进到他的车内，那里有充足的暖气，好吃的狗狗零食，有李建宇生命腐烂的味道。还有金东奎自己的。那也是一种活着。金东奎想。身体缩成一团，陷进沙发，祈求刚刚发生的一切都只是一场梦。祈求能快些醒来。而真正的梦境最终像海水般吞没了他。


End file.
